Vuidui Eros
by sadistickunais
Summary: Just a drabble based on the song "Love Voodoo" by Duran Duran. I thought it fit them well. Meh. I like drabbles. VERY SHORT.


Note to Disclaimers: I do not and never will Borderlands, and this is NOT for profit. All this belongs to the rightful owners: 2K games, Gearbox, whatever else…can't remember all their names but you get the drift. I own NOTHING.

A/N: Just a drabble that I thought of when I was working. Enjoy. R&R your thoughts. Thanks.

**Vuidui Eros**

* * *

Irresistable.

That was one word to describe it. Her essence, everything that made her what she was, it was enough to make any man crumble to his knees in despair, in lust, in fear, in wanton desire. A truly distant daughter of Aphrodite, she embodied all the ideals of Eros and Himeros, trapping many in a web of desire only to scorn them in the end.

Her hair spoke of Hephaestus' fire and her battle skills resembled those of the great Ares. Her lithe build, muscle and sinew and voluptuous, wrapped around creatures like a vine of soon to be fine wine, sending their wits into an endless haze of unadulterated contentment. Her very presence that of eroticism; a mere glance full of barely contained lust; her touch a simmering promise of pleasure; it was just out of reach.

One taste and the pieces started to fall into place.

She had peeled him, layer by layer, searching for what made him tick, what turned him on, what made him shiver and tremble in the darkness, when her irises were the only thing holding him. She'd caught him in a web of possibilities, of endless but fruitful promises that would bear utter sensual fruition if he gave into what she said. Her lips, deceptive, plump rubies seduced his every thought, the very fiber of his being quivering at her caress, at the minute feel of her alabaster skin against his own.

Her golden eyes, like the sun, painted his colorless world in shades of varying grays, of whites, or blacks, that gave a whole new meaning to his condition. The simple gaze of her orbs made him fall to his knees before her, powerless to stop the waves of lecherous thoughts that drowned him in her river of poisonous nectar. The soft touch of her lips on his skin was like the fire that made her, that fire that fell about her body and encased everything she desired.

It was a charade for fools.

Her every cell was designed to manipulate those deemed weaker than herself, her very creation contingent upon the weakness of man, and his species. She was the beautifully deadly deceptive angel in their midst, scornful, vengeful, wrathful—she was Misandry.

He was too far gone to escape now.

She had taken every part of him, manipulated him into her hands, made him a toy she relished playing with as she pleased. She had usurped his power, bathed herself in his innuendos, coveted all that made his soul whole. She had seduced his mind with more than just sensuality, a Queen of veritable liquid lies, a toxic presence that invaded his senses at every opportunity. Her lips had sucked the life from him as her hands had burned a path along his skin, marking him as used. Her bright eyes had deceived him, shining color in his view, trickery in their depths that only she knew. She had made him into the servant that his name resembled, a servant to a goddess in lieu of a god that she had left behind. He served her with reckless abandon, not sure when he had lost so much in her design, in her treachery. It was voodoo, not love.

And as quickly as she had graced him with her awesome power, she had rescinded it all. Her nectar, like rancorous burnt earth wrapped up in bittersweet lilies, enticed an unstable state of mind, a craving for something lost. He needed this Phoenix to light the darkness, to light Hades and the sapphire sky, to bring Life and Death to his muted atmosphere.

As her blood rose lips touched his, he could feel death seeping in, the spell settling into his veins, consuming all that he was. He was Saint Mordecai.

But she was Lilith.

* * *

So…this referenced a lot of Greek Mythology and some old legends and scholarly information on Lilith and Mordecai. I list the Greek Gods/Ideas referenced below, and some of the legends. This isn't supposed to be anything special but I was listening to "Love Voodoo" by Duran Duran and I just thought it fit them pretty well. Random Poll: Maya/Axton or Maya/Zero—is that even possible? What IS Zero? What are your thoughts? Anywho, I need to play a little more of the game before writing the rest of Part 3. Until then.

Greek Gods/Ideas:

**Ares, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Himeros, Eros**

Legend/Scholarly info:

**Mordecai**—The name is commonly interpreted as a theophoric name referring to the god Marduk with the understanding that it means "[servant/follower/devotee] of Marduk" in Aramaic. (The Book of Daniel contains similar accounts of Jews living in exile in Babylonia being assigned names relating to Babylonian gods.) Some[_who?_] suggest that as Marduk was a war god, the expression "[servant] of Marduk" may simply denote a warrior - the popular translation of "warrior" is commonly found in naming dictionaries. Others note that Marduk was the creator in Babylonian mythology whence the term might have been understood by Jews to mean simply "[servant] of God".

**Lilith**—In Jewish folklore, from the 8th–10th centuries _Alphabet of Ben Sira_ onwards, Lilith becomes Adam's first wife, who was created at the same time and from the same earth as Adam. This contrasts with Eve, who was created from one of Adam's ribs. The legend was greatly developed during the Middle Ages, in the tradition of Aggadic midrashim, theZohar and Jewish mysticism.[3] In the 13th Century writings of Rabbi Isaac ben Jacob ha-Cohen, for example, Lilith left Adam after she refused to become subservient to him and then would not return to the Garden of Eden after she mated with archangel Samael.[4] The resulting Lilith legend is still commonly used as source material in modern Western culture, literature, occultism, fantasy, and horror.


End file.
